The present invention relates to a luggage case and, more particularly, to a wheeled luggage.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional wheeled luggage, which comprises a rectangular frame body 70, which supports the luggage in shape, a flexible fabric covering covered on the frame body 71 to form side walls 72 and 73 of the luggage. The flexible fabric covering defines a storage space 74 for holding goods, clothes, and etc. One outside wall 72 has a zipper 721, which controls the entrance of the storage space 73. The luggage comprises two wheel assemblies 75 at the bottom side, a handle 76 at the center of the top side, and a retractable handle 77 near the rear side.
The inventor finds the structure of wheeled luggage disclosed above having some disadvantages:
1. When the user carrying the luggage, the front side wall 72 is a soft cloth. So that the goods stored in the storage space 73 are easy to be damaged by unexpected force.
2. The retractable handle 75 located at the rear side wall 73 of the luggage, when the user carrying the luggage by hand or carrying it on back. The rigid retractable handle 75 will be against on human body and make the user uncomfortable.
3. The frame body 71 made the luggage 70 can""t adjust the size of the storage space 74. Although there were some solutions to adjust the size of the storage space of a luggage in prior art. But the disclosed adjusting mechanism is complex and not easy to operate.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a wheeled luggage, which is free from the drawbacks described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the wheeled luggage of the present invention comprises: A bag, having a bottom side wall, a top side wall, a first side wall, a second side wall and two lateral side walls. A frame body, comprising a base frame and a supporting frame. The frame body fixed on the bag by the base frame of the frame body fixing on the bottom side wall of the bag and the supporting frame of the frame body fixing on the first side wall of the bag. Two wheels pivoted at the bottom side of the frame body for free rotating. A retractable assembly, having one end provided at the supporting frame of the frame body for extending and collapsing, and a handle provided at the outer end of the retractable assembly.